The Alphabet is for Drabbles
by IsadoraMaryAlice
Summary: A series of Hey Arnold! drabbles (mostly A/H). Enjoy. ;)
1. Airplanes

**Disclaimer: **Hey Arnold! does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Craig Bartlett.

**Hello again! **:D I realize I haven't posted, or updated, anything in a while and it was about time I did so. The only problem was college, and my lack of inspiration. So, I tried to get it back by doing a series of drabbles for this fandom! ^^ Now, I really doubt they qualify as drabbles per se, but they _are_ short and I labeled them as such.

And as soon as I get more inspiration, I will get to finish my other story. That's a promise.

Please, do enjoy. And of course, feedback is much appreciated. :)

**Airplanes**

They had met with the rest of the gang on a Saturday to share some much needed time together. So after going to the fair that hit town that very same weekend, they went to Rhonda's house to watch a movie. They chose on "Boa's on a Plane" because Harold had insisted it was the bomb. It was not, but it did make them laugh, which was fine by them. At the end, though, a comment from Curly had them all in a big discussion. "Can people really have sex on a plane?" And so, from blushes to outrages, to laughter and exasperation, a good day was had. It proved to just about everyone that friendship did last, if you put effort into it.


	2. Best Man

**Best Man**

"Gerald, I have something to ask of you."

"Go ahead, brother, ask away."

Rushed words fell from the other's mouth. But he still understood them, which was probably a not so good idea. He was silenced into shock, one so strong that Arnold had to physically push him in order to get a reaction other than gaping at him.

"So? What do you say?"

"I…"

"You what? Gerald, come on! You're my best friend and I want you to do this. Unless you want me to go and ask Stinky?"

"Oh hell no! I'll go through with it, but I just never thought I'd see the day."

"So is that a yes?"

"Sounds like I'm the one you're proposing to, but yes, it is."

Sighing with relief, he thanked him and sealed the deal with their "handshake" and kept on talking about everything they had been doing, and of things to come. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a best man, but what could you do? When love dictated it was time to settle down, it was damn time to do so.

"Who would've thought? You, marrying Helga G. Pataki. You're a bold man, Arnold, a bold man."


	3. Confusion

A reminder for you guys and gals: This is rated T for a reason. ;)

**Confusion**

She had told him to meet her here, but what on earth would she want in a place like this? They had been talking on the phone a while ago, expressing how tiring college was and that they both needed a bit of distraction and alone time. So they decided to go somewhere and have a bit of fun. He never thought that the fun she had in mind was _this_.

Staring at the store from the outside, he just couldn't comprehend what would Helga want to buy here. Was there a secret fantasy she wanted fulfilled? A special trinket she wanted? A kinky disguise? Or was it because it wasn't enough? Oh God, what if Helga wanted a substitute? What if she had never enjoyed everything they did? And what if-?

"Hey football-head!"

"Oh sorry, what?"

"I've been calling you, doofus! What are you doing here? And why the hell are you so flustered?"

So many questions popped out in his mind, but he settled on the most obvious one. "But I thought you said to meet here?"

Laughing at his question she replied, "I said Candy World, you moron, not Love World!"

"Oh…" he said with relief. Stupid cellphone reception. "So you want to buy…"

"Yes, candy. Oh Arnold, sometimes I don't know what goes through that football head of yours."

And so she took him by the hand and led him to the candy store, all the while making fun of Arnold's one-track mind.


	4. Disagreement

**Disagreement**

A ruckus could be heard through the hallways of her dorm. It was always the same, petty arguments over petty things. Today was no different. They had been talking on the way to her room about how interesting their trip to the beach was going to be, what with the two of them reuniting with the rest of their old friends. The problem here, though, was the fact that Helga wanted to wear a bikini, and Arnold totally refused the idea. Her body was to be on display for him and him alone. No other would lay eyes on his precious girl.

The argument had escalated to mega proportions until Arnold decided to strike a bargain.

"Okay, if you wear the stupid thing, will you at least go with me to the science meeting?" She tried to argue her way out of that one, but he wouldn't let her.

"Alright, fine! Whatever floats your boat, football-head!"

Their disagreement settled, they headed into her now empty dorm room to extinguish their anger's fire in a much more pleasant way.


	5. Enlistment

*** **Please keep in mind that I am not trying to bash the army. My respect goes to all of the enlisted men and women.

**Enlistment**

Helga was floored. She never thought Princess All Mighty there could shed a tear, not even for her own mother. The fact that she was crying for _Thadeus_, a.k.a. _Curly_, was even more shocking than the fact that she knew how to express feelings for other than herself.

"Why oh why did he have to leave?!" she kept repeating over and over.

"Oh Rhonda, you know he wanted this. He even said it was all for you! Aren't you happy for him?"

"Phoebe, enlisting in the damn army is not something to be happy about! I might lose him, forever! Oh God, why?!"

"Okay Princess, time to get your shit straight. I'm tired of hearing you whine over it! And believe me I was glad you showed emotions. But now it's just getting out of hand."

"Oh but Helga-"

"No buts, missy. Just get it through that thick skull of yours that Thad is doing something he likes, _for him_. He said it was for you but believe me, Princess, he needs a life other than doing your every whim."

Rhonda wasn't surprised that Helga spoke so blunt, and she knew it. In fact, she appreciated such honesty. Now a day, the only one who got through her was Helga. And that's why she came, because she understood what she was going through. After all, her beloved was far away studying an ancient civilization in the Brazilian coast. It was bound to toughen her up, at least a bit.

After a while, Rhonda calmed down enough to actually see reason and start behaving like her old self again. Sometimes, some things would just never change. But other things did, depending on what life brought its way.


	6. Favoritism

This one is kind of mature, but it doesn't need a change in rating. Just a warning. :)

And this is, of course, my favorite so far. ;D

**Favoritism**

Pink, he decided, was his favorite color.

But not because of her notebooks, or her pen, and not even because of her bow (and he really loved that one). It was all because of that lacey bra. He didn't know how, but she had a lot of creative ideas for that specific set of underwear. It put him in an uncontrollable state. It drove him mad. It made him behave exactly as she wanted him to.

As time passed by, the wonderful pink bra came to an end when he accidentally ripped it off of her. He had not been able to stop himself on time to save it because she had literally made him crazy with lust. He was sad to see it go, and he regretted it each day afterward.

On a day like any other, he was around the house doing some chores when suddenly, a sweet voice called out to him. "Hey Arnold," she whispered seductively.

Turning around, he saw the most amazing thing. She was wearing a blue laced bra, both cups pushing her breasts up and making them look just right. "Oh Helga," he reverently said.

Blue, he decided, was his favorite color.


	7. Gay

**Author's Note:** Much respect for the homosexual community. You are all amazing. 3

**Gay**

Eugine thought that being labeled by society was mean. Mostly, he just thought it was a bit immature. What was the point? It wasn't going to make a difference, and it especially wasn't as special as they thought it was. He now understood the why, and quite frankly he found it funny. To think that society was afraid of him, simply because he was different. And it wasn't that he had alien body parts, it was simply because of who he chose to love. It was his life to live as he chose like, not everyone else's to control. And so he learned how to ignore the ignorant people, and love those who accepted him not because of what he was, but of _who_ he was.

Sometimes, he thought adults lacked the maturity for a lot of stuff.

No wonder the world was the way it was. Maturity had apparently skipped the older generation.


	8. Halloween

**Halloween**

"Who's bright idea was it to dress up as freaking wizards and witches?!"

"Well, Rhonda wanted us all to be attuned to her party theme, so she insisted."

"Oh I am SO going to get her for this, Phoebs, mark my words!"

She was fuming. In fact, she was absolutely livid. Why would Princess insist on such a stupid Halloween party? And why did it have to be centered on a stupid witchcraft school? Not only were the robes itchy, they were just too big and uncomfortable. She had wanted to go as a zombie, dammit! If not that then as an alien. But no, they were stuck with stupid wizard costumes thanks to Rhonda. Little Miss Princess was going to pay!

Or so she thought. Once they were at Rhonda's house, which was full already with a bunch of their friends, she sulkily thought that it wasn't so bad. The music wasn't classical as she feared it would be and the ruckus wasn't as outrageous as she imagined. And everyone looking like witches and wizards sort of gave the place a magical look, excusing the pun.

All in all, everything turned out to be alright. And hey, Arnold _did_ look sexy, so who was she to complain?


	9. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

Helga and Arnold were sitting on the couch after a long day of work. They were watching a movie, a romantic-comedy to be precise. Cuddling together felt _so good_ after being apart for so long (it was technically eight hours, but who cared?). There was something missing, though, something that could make the moment even sweeter.

"Oh, I know!" Helga thought out loud. Ignoring her husband's whine because he had to let go of her, she went to the kitchen and found what she was looking for. Cuddling back with Arnold, she handed him an ice cream cone and told him to share.

"You're feeling very romantic today, aren't you?" was Arnold's comment before she bit down on the cone and pressed her lips to that delectable mouth.

Bites of the ice cream were shared in between soft kisses, which turned out to be more passionate than their firsts, which then turned into more than kissing- writhing on the floor in heavenly ecstasy.

Movie long forgotten, they spent the night in their arms. It was better than the movie anyway.


	10. Janitor

**Janitor**

Old Joshua was late. For the first time in over two months, he had not been able to open the school doors right on time. He blamed it on the fact that his wife had been nagging at him to get some milk on the store that morning. Thank Heaven the principal had kept a spare. On his way to the small closet where he kept his working utensils, he heard a scuffle. Approaching slowly, he was about to open the door when it opened by itself. From the inside, two blondes tumbled to the floor, looking all flustered and out of breath. They hastily stood up, all the while avoiding his gaze. The girl took the boy's hand and, muttering something that sounded like "stupid football-head", left to their classroom. If he weren't used to it by now he would've been sort of uncomfortable. But eighteen years of working at a high school took the feeling away. "Teens," he muttered while going back to business.


	11. Kaleidoscope

**Kaleidoscope**

_A pre-school tale_

It was a strange day, little Helga thought. The teacher had set them in groups of two for a special experiment, one which involved kaleidoscopes. It was a hard word to pronounce, so she called them "colorful looking through thingys", or something like that. Not wanting to be paired with other kids, she stayed by her new friend's side. But Phoebe got stuck with Sid, another classmate. She cried and cried, saying that it wasn't fair. But when she got her own working buddy, she suddenly calmed down. She would be looking at the colorful thingys with the boy she liked, the one with the blue hat, and she was immensely glad that her friend was with another person.

It suddenly wasn't a strange day after all.


	12. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

_(Part 1 of the Hospital Trio)_

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

She knew that voice like the back of her hand, yet she never imagined the baritone that lay beneath it. The song was a lullaby, she suspected, one she hadn't heard before. It was all she could hear through all the noises going on in the room, even though they too were hard to ignore- the beeping on one corner of the room, the hushed conversations not far from where she laid upon, and the badly concealed sobs from someone near the doorway. It was maddening, but so was the fact that she was unable to move at all. Why, though? How come she was like this? What had happened? She wanted answers, dammit, and she was going to get them one way or another. But try as hard as she could, she couldn't quite wake up. Not knowing how much time had passed, she finally woke after her billionth time of trying to pry open her eyes. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that almost everyone she knew was cramped around in the tiny room she was, which she know knew was in a hospital. And quite suddenly, she remembered everything.

The drive back home after a horrible argument with her husband.

Not noticing the stupid, yet adorable dog cowering in the middle of the street.

Trying to avoid hitting it, and in the process crashing against a tree herself.

Man, seeing everything now from a different perspective, she now realized that her argument had been stupid indeed. And if she had only spoken as a civilized adult, none of this would've happened. Her thoughts reinforced themselves when she noticed the head that was nestled against her belly in a childlike manner. Trying to raise her hand, she painstakingly stroked her fingers through soft, blonde locks and tried, heavily emphasizing the word tried, to sing the lullaby back. In between gasps, he awoke with a startled gasp.

"I'm sorry," were her whispered words.

And he burst into tears, big huge sobs escaping his wonderful chest.


End file.
